


Save A Prayer

by mickeysixx



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night turned into two, which turned into several more after that. It was always the same: they met, they fucked, and they left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for New Year's Mini Round 2009 at [Rounds of Kink](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/)  
>  **Prompt:** Ice  
>  **Kink:** wall!sex
> 
>  _9 January 2008_

It was a regular occurrence for them. Like a standing date, only...without the date part. Or the romance. Or any kind of date-like behaviour. One drunken night at The Dells the summer before Chase came along served as an outlet for both of them. All teeth and tongue and hard rough sex, just the way they wanted _needed_ it.

One night turned into two, which turned into several more after that. It was always the same: they met, they fucked, and they left. No strings, no emotions...just hot, almost angry sex between two hot, almost angry bodies. Then it was business as usual; snarling and sniping at each other in corridors and lecture rooms. Neither would acknowledge their clandestine trysts. They were enemies. That was that.

But somewhere between the fierce fucks and the sneering comments, theyd come to depend on each other. After the fight with Chase, Caleb found himself once again wrapped around Aaron as the other man fucked him into oblivion. And the thing that amused Caleb? It was Aaron who sought him out this time, like he knew where Caleb was and what he needed. It took the jock a little longer to leave that night, too.

It was twisted, but it worked.

Which was why Caleb found himself face-first against the shower wall with an assful of Aaron Abbots cock. The tiles were cold under his cheek and hands as his fingertips scrabbled for purchase on the wet wall, sparks firing around his body with each sharp thrust the other boy made. The locker-room was empty and Aaron had been waiting for him; pushing him against the wall as soon as he entered the showers. Fingers stretched him through a quick prep and then Aaron pushed in, not leaving Caleb any room for adjustment. He didnt expect it.

Large hands covered his own, trapping them flat against the wall. Caleb felt Aarons hot breath ghost across his slick shoulder as he thrust into him, and Caleb panted against the wall. He was hard; had been since he sensed Aarons presence behind him as he turned the shower on and the only relief he was getting was the wet slide against the tiles as they moved together. He whimpered in frustration and tried to pull his hand out from underneath Aarons, but the other male wouldnt budge. He gave a particularly hard thrust, which sent them both reeling and moaning.

Neither of them spoke. They moaned and panted and cursed, but they never spoke to each other. One of Aarons hands left the wall and slid around to the front of his body to grip his cock and Caleb found himself wanting to thank him and curse him at the same time. Aarons hand was firm and his stroke was quick; Caleb knew he wouldnt last long.

"Fuck!" Aaron cursed behind him, "Caleb... _fuck_!"

Calebs eyes widened in shock as Aaron moaned his name and the dark-haired boy found it was what he needed to send him over the edge. He moaned out Aarons name in return as his body shuddered violently through his orgasm. Aarons other hand moved and gripped his hip tight as he thrust one last time before letting go.

And just like that it was over. Only...it wasnt. It should have been, but it wasnt; because as soon as Aaron pulled out and Caleb turned around, the other man fused their lips together. Sure theyd kissed before, but that was a harsh meeting of lips and teeth. This...this was different. Passionate, but there was something there that hadnt been there before, and that sent Calebs mind reeling.

Before he had chance to decipher exactly what the new underlying emotion was, Aarons lips pulled away from his, leaving him panting and yearning for more. They stood there, staring at each other for a full minute before Aaron turned on his heel and left without a word.

Caleb couldnt help but think that the wall of ice that used to be Aaron Abbot was slowly melting. Surprisingly, the thought made him smile.


End file.
